Today, Tomorrow Dies
by HeirofHoHo
Summary: HumorAngstActionRomance JBPoke crossover. Summary: 007Gary Oak is the best in the League. So a simple mission to spy on Giovanni's kid should be easy, the problem, he's falling in love. Palletshipping, Read Warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

Alexa: Wow! My first pokemon story!

Hoho: She can't really be my heir can she?

Ash: She's not. You're her muse.

Alexa: And I can do anything to my muses. Anything…laughs evilly

Hoho:OOhides in Ash's pokeball.

Ash: Yeah! I caught Hoho!

Alexa: Give me back my muse!

Ash: Here!

Alexa:Now do the disclaimer.

Gary: **Disclaimer: Alexa doesn't own Pokemon or James Bond. If she did, Ash would live in my pokeball and obey only me.**

Alexa: Where did you come from!

Ash: GARY! glomps Gary

Gary: Sooo worth it.

AN) Now you've met my muses. They change every story but Hoho and I will always be there. Now this story I thought of listening to Tomorrow Never Dies. You'll notice that that song will show up now and then. **Disclaimer: I do not own Tomorrow Never Dies**. Happy ya lawyers? This is a James Bond 007/ Pokemon crossover, so it won't be as nice as the normal anime. Read the Warnings! I totally except reviews (well duh) but please no flames. I love fire too, but not when it burns Ash and Gary yaoi goodness! So R & R!

**WARNING: This story is R for a reason. It has cussing, rape, child abuse, suicide attempts, character death, and other angsty goodness. This story is also yaoi, boy to boy. Don't like, then hit the little BACK button now!**

"Talking"

_Song lyrics_

'Thinking'

Telepath

**Words. **Exp: letters, signs, ect…

_Today, Tomorrow Dies_

_Prologue_

"_Darling I'm killed  
I'm in a puddle on the floor  
Waiting for you to return  
Oh what a thrill  
Fascination galore  
How you tease, how you leave me to burn…_

A young man with chestnut hair walked into Garner's Night Treats, a famous night club, around 2 am. His emerald eyes scanned the room. They pasted the waitress singing on stage until they found a pair of grey **1)** eyes staring back at him. He smirked and walked over to their owner. A woman with long blonde hair led him into one of the back rooms and locked the door. Turning around her emotionless face grew into a smirk.

"Long time no see, Gary."

"To long for my tastes, Cassidy." Cassidy smiled and gave him a hug.

"I've missed you to Gar-Bear. So have decided!" he pulled back and his smile grew into a smirk.

"Oh, I've decided Cassidy." Music from the main room began filtering in.

"…It's so deadly my dear  
The power of having you near  
Until the day  
Until the world falls away  
Until you say there'll be no more goodbyes  
I see it in your eyes  
Tomorrow never dies…" Gary's smirk grew and he closed his eyes.

"I've always loved this song, you know." He continued listening.

"…Darling you've won, it's no fun  
Martinis, girls, and of guns  
It's murder on our love affair  
But you bet your life every night  
While you chase the morning light  
You're not the only spy out there

It's so deadly my dear  
The power of wanting you near  
Until the day  
Until the world falls away  
Until you say there'll be no more goodbyes  
I see it in your eyes  
Tomorrow never dies…" Cassidy began to grow impatient.

"Come on Gar-Bear! Stop staling and tell me your decision!" He opened his eyes and, if possible, his smirk grew even bigger.

"My decision…" in a second Gary had his gun aimed at Cassidy's forehead… "My decision is place you under arrest for being one of Team Rocket's top agents." Her smile vanished and fear over took her face.

"But you love me!" she cried desperately. He laughed.

"I love how easy this mission was! Without Butch, you're hopeless. You never should have dumped him for the guy you met at a night club, especially when the guy is me, 007." She gasped.

"You're the famous 007! You bastard! " he smiled and shot her.

"I love you too." He laughed and walked out of the room.

_  
"…Until the day  
Until the world falls away  
Until you say there'll be no more goodbyes  
I see it in your eyes _

Until the day…"

"Until the day." He laughed and walked out into the night._  
_

"…_Until the day."_

**TBC…**

AN) What did ya think? Don't worry, Ash and the rest of the cast will show up next chapter. That is as long as there is a next chapter. 5 reviews and I promise I'll keep writing.

**1)** I think Cassidy's eyes are grey, it's hard to tell

Hoho: Five bucks she doesn't get five reviews until next year!

Gary: You're on!

Ash: I don't think she'll ever get five reviews. Not until she writes fluff with me and Gar-Bear.

Gary: What did you call me?

Ash: hides Gar-Bear…

Gary: Fine… Ashy-Boy. smirks

Ash: Hey!

Alexa: OO, okay… please review and prove these guys wrong!


	2. The Mission, The Kid

Alexa: Alright, not five reviews, but I got bored and decided to update two at a time.

Ash: Can I be in this one?

Gary: What about our bet?

Alexa: Both good questions. Yes and Gary, you and Hoho owe me your bet money.

Gary and Hoho: What!

Alexa: Ash, will do the disclaimer?

Ash: As long as you pay me half of what they give you.

Alexa: Deal!

Ash: **Disclaimer: Alexa doesn't own Pokemon, JB, or Tomorrow Never Dies. **But she does own every JB and Pokemon movie, plus their soundtracks.

Alexa: Yep! And ya can't sue me for that!

Gary: But they can sue you for muses' abuse.

Alexa: Go to sleep. Gary, Ash, and Hoho faint. I'm so evil.

AN) This chapter may make some of the characters a little OOC. Sorry, but it can't be helped. Ash is a slave and everyone else works for a secret organization. To clear things up, here are the ages and codenames/nicknames.

Gary/007: 24

Ash/Satoshi: 23

Ritchie:23/24

Misty/009: 24/25

Brock/Boss: 29

Tracey/Doc: 27

May/Cornflower: 22

Giovanni: From 40 and up(I'm not sure)

Professor Oak: Don't ask.

Cassidy: 27

Butch/Falcon: 27/28

Jessie/Sparrows: 29

James/Crow:29

**Warnings: Same as the first chapter, I don't wanna type it again.**

_Today, Tomorrow Dies_

_The Mission, The Kid_

Gary walked through the steel doors humming the song he heard at the bar.

"Password." He looked at the machine in confusion.

"Oh yeah…Tomorrow Never Dies." The machine beeped.

"Password accepted. Welcome 007." The wall slid over and he walked into a much nicer hallway. The walls were a fine crimson, as was the carpet. Gary made hardly any sound walking up to the desk. A young woman with blonde hair was reading a very important looking document.

"Hey Cornflower." He said with a smirk. She hated the pet name he had given her.

Without looking up she replied, "007, he'll be a few minutes."

Gary sighed. "Come on May, it's just a nickname." She looked up at him and laughed.

"Just a nickname. Well if someone outside of TR or the League knew your nickname was 007, we'd have a problem wouldn't we?"

Attempting to figure out what she meant **1)**, Gary changed the subject, "What ya readin'?"

"Just because you're the top agent for this organization, doesn't mean there aren't things to Top Secret for even you."

"Well I…" he was interrupted as a beep came from May's desk.

"The Boss will see you now." Gary grumbled and walked into the dark office.

**BREAKLINE**

The room was dark when Gary entered. In front of him was a desk and behind it was a big window covered in curtains. Well, Gary thought there was a window behind them, he'd never scene this room from the outside. A man sat at the desk, his back to him. Gary couldn't see him clearly because he was covered in shadows. 'Like the big, bad villains office,' Gary thought.

"007," the man turned in his chair till he was facing Gary. His eyes appeared closed as he smiled. His brown hair contrasted well with his brown skin and dark green business suit.

Gary laughed, "Decide to redecorate Brock? This is what I assumed Giovanni's office to look like, and you're not a Giovanni." Brock laughed and stood up to greet his friend.

"Thought I'd see what it was like." Gary smiled and sat in the seat Brock gestured him to. He offered him water but Gary refused. He knew that when Brock offered refreshments, it wasn't good news. 'Can't be that bad. That last case made me sleep with Cassidy, uhhhh…' Gary shuddered in his mind. Brock's smile vanished. "Now, I think we have business to attend to."

"Well duh!" Gary cried annoyed with Brock for toying with him.

"Yes, well, thanks to your last mission success…" Gary interrupted him.

"Yeah! That's was my 200th success, you owe me a party!" Brock ignored him.

"As I was saying, thanks to your last mission, only three of Team Rocket top agents remain. You've already rid of Domino, Anna, Oakley and most recently Cassidy. Now all that remains are James, Jessie, and Butch. You've pasted the halfway point, congratulations."

"Yeah, I have. Now you owe me two parties!" Once again Brock attempted to ignore him. Attempted being the main word. Gary was now dancing in his seat, quietly singing "Party, party, party…"

Brock sighed, "This conversation does have a point 007." Gary looked up at him in confusion. 'Why did Brock just call me 007?'

"Yeah, I know **Boss**," Gary said, making sure the 'Boss' sounded harder, "Who am I gonna get this time? How about Butch or James? I haven't done a guy in a while and Jessie sorta scares me."

"Actually Gary, your not killing anyone." Gary looked at him in confusion, "You're spying on someone."

"Ah, Boss? Shouldn't someone of lower rank do that?"

"No, this is too important. You see, Giovanni recently adopted a son. Do you remember the opera singer, Delia Ketchum?" Gary nodded. "Well, she died two weeks ago. Her son, Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, was adopted by Giovanni. He's a very talented pokemon trainer and martial artist." Gary raised an eyebrow. "Discover what Giovanni wants with him, how he's working for Team Rocket, and what Team Rocket's up to if you can. You'll need Blastoise, Raichu, Alakazam, Venusaur, Pidgeot, and Ninetails. Plus Umbreon can come for old time's sake." Gary smiled. He and Umbreon hadn't seen each other since he joined The League, a secret organization set out to stopping Team Rocket.

"I'll do it sir, though I really don't have a choice."

Brock laughed, "Right, just remember to stop by Tracey to make sure you and your pokemon are in good condition. Then head to the docking bay. 009 will then give you gadgets and take you to Pallet."

"Ahhh, 009…Haven't seen Misty for a while, where's she been?"

"With her sisters. Even my agents deserve vacation."

"I don't get vacation!"

"You're not an agent, you're more like a paid slave."

"What!"

"Goodbye, Gary."

**BREAKLINE**

**Name: Gary Shigeru Oak**

**Codename: 007**

**Missions assigned: 201**

**Missions succeed: 200**

**Blood type: O+**

**Eye Color: green**

**Hair color: brown**

**Broken Bones: Ankle2, Ribs3, Arm1, Shoulder2, Wrist4, and Leg1.**

**Gunshot wounds: Side56, Arm24, leg34, Head2, other54.**

**Other injuries: 240.**

**Pokemon: Blastoise/healthy**

**Raichu/healthy**

**Alakazam/healthy**

**Venusaur/healthy**

**Ninetails/healthy**

**Pidgeot/healthy**

**Umbreon/healthy.**

**Cleared: Yes**

"So, who ya gonna kill this time Gary?" asked a young man with spiky black hair with a red sweat band in it. He had on a white doctor's coat and was reading Gary's health report for his mission. "201, wow!"

"Actually Tracey, I'm spying on someone." He replied. He and Tracey had become friends when they learned under his grandfather. Tracey was now The Leagues best doctor. His Marrill, Venomoth, and Blissey helped that carrier a lot.

"Really, that's new. Just remember, if you every get hurt and need care, just phone me and I can have Ritchie pick you up in a flash."

"That's right, how is your boyfriend?" Tracey blushed. He and Ritchie had been dating since the start of the League and everyone knew that their room was off limits from 8 pm to 8 am.

"He's great, I mean, um…" Gary laughed and stood up, taking his pokeballs back from Tracey.

"Later Doc, I got a date with Misty and her treasured speeder." They both laughed and Gary left the room.

**BREAKLINE**

"The gadgets for this mission are simple. Brock made it clear to me not to give you a gun, sorry." Gary frowned. He always had a gun, no matter what the mission. "Of course you'll have your camouflage backpack to carry everything, it doubles as a parachute. We've updated your yin and yang necklace to send of radio broadcasts so you can communicate with the League. You also have exploding pokeballs and tracking gum. The gum doesn't work on psychic or steel pokemon so don't waste it on them. All your pokemon are in special locked pokeballs and they have tracking devices on them if they get stolen." Gary took the backpack and looked through it.

"Ahh, Myst, there's two of everything?" she smiled.

"Well, if the kid wants to join our side, he'll need gadgets. But if he doesn't, there stuff for that to." Gary pulled out gauze, tape, pain killers, antidotes, and a strange black belt with computer chips in it.

"What's this?" he asked.

"A fake black belt. It makes the wearer a black belt, no work required. I heard the kid's a good martial artist, I want you to wear the whole time." Gary nodded and put it on. It went well with his blue jeans and emerald shirt. His yin and yang rested on his chest and the pack was strung on his right shoulder. "Land Ho!" Gary looked to see Pallets docks appearing. When they landed, Misty gave him a hug. "Good Luck. Brock told me to arrange your 200 party and you'd better be there."

"You know I'll damn well be there." He saluted her and walked of. The last thing he heard her say sounded like, "No swearing!" or something. He shrugged it of and headed to his grandpa's house, his home for the next two months.

**BREAKLINE**

**END CHAPTER**

Ash: I wasn't in that chapter, at least not much.

Gary: She did talk about you.

Ash: But I wasn't in it.

Alexa: You might wanna wait, I plan on torturing you when you show up.

Ash: What!

Gary: Double What!

Delia: Triple What! Ash, Gary, and Alexa look at each other then back a Delia

Ash, Gary, Alexa: GHOST! They runaway

Delia: OO

Hoho: Ahhh… just wait for the next chapter.

**1) **I erased some of Gary's brain and fed it to Ash.

**R&R!**

**Preview for the next Chapter, _Love, Lust, and Lose._**

"**Come Satoshi, fight!"**

"**I don't wanna hurt you Crow!" Crow slapped the Satoshi. **

"**Damnit, your weak, I don't see what the boss wants you for." Satoshi sat up and watched the blue haired man walk off.**

"**You can only see that when I'm not dressed." He muttered. He tried to stand up but failed. He fell forward, expecting to taste dirt in his mouth but that never happened. He looked up and saw the most beautiful pair of emerald eyes he'd every seen…**

_**End Preview**_


End file.
